Snowed In
by Jennifer Collins
Summary: Jen and Wes have a passionate moment when they're forced to spend a night together.


Disclaimer: Power Rangers: Time Force is property of BVE. The song "Eventually" belongs to M2M.  
  
Author's Note: I rated this story R just to be on the safe side, so I don't offend anybody. It's R rated for implications of mature situations.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Snowed In  
  
By: Jennifer Collins  
  
  
  
  
The wind howled and the snow fell from the sky in large, icy flakes. Jen sat staring out the window of the clocktower. She folded her arms around her knees and rested her chin on her hands.  
  
"They're still not back yet?"  
  
Jen jumped slightly. She'd been so deep in her thoughts that she'd barely heard Wes come up the stairs. She shook her head in response to his question. "No."  
  
"Oh. Well, they'd better hurry. The storm looks like it could be a big one." He shrugged out of his wet coat and sat down next to her.  
  
She was instantly aware of his closer prescence, and that surprised her a bit. She didn't want to dwell on it, though, so she decided to start a light-hearted conversation. Wes was good at that sort of thing. She turned to him and was about to open her mouth to say something when she noticed that he was shivering. "You're cold," she observed out loud.  
  
"A little," he admitted.  
  
"Come here," she offered, her protective instincts kicking in. She wrapped an arm around his broad shoulders and drew him closer to her, surprising the both of them.  
  
"Thanks," he said with a friendly smile, and she couldn't help but smile back.  
  
Jen slowly reached out a hand to brush some snowflakes from his hair. Wes closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. He opened them when her fingers swept lightly across his ear, and he met her gaze. Her heart skipped a beat when she caught the intensity in his sparkling blue eyes, and without thinking, she leaned closer. Wes moved forward until his lips were inches from hers. Jen closed her eyes, knowing that if she looked at him, she might realize what she was doing and stop. She held her breath when she felt his warm on her face.  
  
They were interrupted by the sudden and loud ringing of the telephone. Jen's eyes snapped open. "I'll get it," she said, picking up the phone. "Nick of Time Odd Jobs."  
  
Wes sighed. He watched Jen's face as she talked. "Katie! Where are you?" She paused, listening. "What?! Oh....okay. No, that's fine. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. You too. Goodnight." She set the phone down, frowning slightly.  
  
"What's the matter?" Wes asked.  
  
Jen turned to him with an almost puzzled expression, as if she was just then realizing that he was in the room, too. "The guys are at a motel. They're snowed in. They have to stay there for the whole night."  
  
Wes whistled. "Wow. I didn't realize the weather was that bad." He thought for a moment, then placed both hands on top of hers. "I'm sure they're going to be fine," he added.  
  
Jen smiled. "I know. It's just going to be wierd without them."  
  
"What, you think it's going to be so terrible spending a night alone with me?" As soon as he said the words, he wanted to take them back. Jen's eyes widened, and an embarassing silence followed. It was broken by an especially loud, haunting howl.  
  
Jen jumped and moved into Wes's arms. "What was that?"  
  
Wes laughed, tightening his embrace on her. "Nothing. It's just the wind," he whispered.  
  
"Oh. Right." An icy gust of cold air sent shivers down her spine. She was once again very aware of Wes's close prescence.  
  
"It's cold," Wes said, with chattering teeth. He took her hand. "Come on. Let's go warm up."  
  
It took Jen a moment to find her voice before she said, "Okay."  
  
They then moved to the center of the floor, where all the "beds" were. Wes moved his blanket closer to Jen's and reached over to grab Trip's. "We'll be warmer this way," he explained.  
  
Jen nodded. She took the blankets from Katie's and Lucas's beds and added them to the pile. "I hope they wouldn't mind."  
  
Wes smiled. He tentatively scooted closer to Jen, unsure of how she would react. When she didn't run away screaming, he moved even closer until his leg brushed against hers. If she noticed, she didn't give any sign, so Wes assumed that it was okay. "Um, so what do you want to do?" he asked.  
  
"Well, there's not much to do since we can't go outside, so I guess we could watch a movie. If you want to."  
  
  
"Yeah, sure! I've been waiting to see Cowboys in L.A. with Trip, but I'll watch it twice!"  
  
Jen shook her head. "Uh-uh. We're not watching a western. How about Kung-Fu Fighters II?"  
  
"No way! Not another Frankie Chang movie!" Wes groaned.  
  
"Fine. Then let's just watch T.V."  
  
"Fine with me." Wes grabbed the remote and clicked it on.  
  
"Sylvia! Don't walk away from me!" The hero in the movie shouted, running after her.   
  
The woman on screen dramatically turned around. "But, Edgar!" She cried desperately. "I'm already promised to someone else!"  
  
"He can do nothing for you. Not like I can."  
  
Wes gazed at Jen. She held a disturbed expression on her face. She turned away from the screen when Edgar and Sylvia started kissing. Her eyes met his for a split second before she lowered them. "Let's see what else is on," she suggested in a small voice.  
  
"Sure," Wes agreed, slightly amused. He pressed the button to change the channel, and the T.V. as well as the lights flickered off.  
  
"I didn't say turn out the lights!"  
  
"I didn't. We must have lost our power from the storm."  
  
"Oh, great," she muttered.  
  
"Calm down," Wes said. "I'll go get some candles." He left her side for a few seconds to rummage around in the closet. When he found the candles, he took them over to the window and carefully lit each one.  
  
"You use fire to light up your homes?"  
  
"Yeah," Wes replied, arranging the candles around the two of them. "Don't they have candles where you're from?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Jen studied the flickering flames. "They're pretty."  
  
So are you, Wes thought. Out loud he said, "Yeah, they are." When he turned to face Jen, he saw that she was looking at him, too. She looked so beautiful in the candlelight, that he wasn't really thinking when he leaned over and put an arm around her. To his surprise, she settled into his embrace and sighed softly. Wes lowered his head and gently kissed her temple.  
  
"Wes...." Jen pulled away slowly and looked into his eyes. She saw something in the warm blue gaze that made her feel.....comfortable.  
  
Wes leaned over to close the small distance between them. She once again felt his breath on her face, and her heart started to beat faster, but she couldn't make herself pull away this time. Then suddenly, his lips touched hers.  
  
He closed his eyes as he kissed her, softly and sweetly. At first she stayed unmoving, but then she relaxed into him. Her hands moved up to his hair, and she gently stroked the blonde curls. "Jen....." he murmured when his mouth separated from hers. He hugged her tightly.  
  
Jen's eyelids slowly fluttered shut as their lips met for another heart-stopping kiss. His tongue slipped past her lips, and she suddenly realized what they were doing, but then she was lost in the kiss again and nothing else seemed to matter.  
  
Wes's heart pounded as he felt Jen kissing him back. He couldn't believe that this was happening, but he didn't want to stop. With a strong burst of courage, he gently drew her down into the blankets. He heard her sharp intake of breath and he paused to look at her, but she still had her eyes closed, so he pressed his lips against hers again.  
  
"Mmmm," she murmured as he kissed her neck. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tilted her head back a little.   
  
Wes buried his face in her neck and planted an affectionate kiss on her shoulder. He moved his hands down to her waist and waited. When she didn't make a move to stop him, he slipped his hands under her shirt and gently stroked her smooth skin.  
  
Open your eyes  
Undo the seam  
It's not like before  
It's not just a dream  
  
"Jen...." he murmured.  
  
"Mmmm?"   
  
"Do you want to stop?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
She shivered as his breath tickled her ear. "No," she admitted quietly, without opening her eyes. She mimicked his action and rested her hands on his stomach. His skin felt warm and soft under her fingers. She leaned up to catch his lips in another kiss.  
  
A hint of a smile  
As your hand touches mine  
No longer alone  
I feel them entwine  
  
Eventually  
  
As the kiss deepend, Wes began to remove some of Jen's clothing. She didn't protest, and she followed his lead, slipping his shirt off his shoulders. She pressed her mouth against his jaw and trailed a line of small kisses across his throat, all the way down to his bare chest.  
  
Wes placed both his palms over hers and clapsed her hands in his. He leaned down until he was laying on top of her. He kissed her lightly on the mouth. He could feel her heart pounding against his chest, and he knew that she could probably feel his too, and that was the way he wanted it.  
  
I'm holding your hand  
You say quietly  
Baby don't go  
Stay here with me  
  
Wes's hands shook as he unfastened the buttons on her skirt. Jen's eyes shot open.   
  
"Is this okay?" he whispered over the beating of his heart.  
  
She nodded wordlessly, not trusting herself to speak. In the next moment, he was on top of her again and kissing her in ways that made her feel things she'd never felt before. She wrapped her arms tightly around him. Her breathing grew heavier, and she could feel his chest expanding and contracting as his breaths became more frequent.  
  
Wes moved his mouth over hers, and Jen squeezed her eyes shut as he leaned into her.  
  
So this is it  
To you I belong  
No more goodbyes  
We knew all along  
  
Eventually  
  
"I....love you, Jen," Wes confessed in a soft whisper.  
  
Jen smiled, snuggling into him. "I love you, too."   
  
Wes held her as tightly as he could without crushing her, and suddenly, they weren't so cold anymore. He couldn't keep a wide smile from spreading across his lips as her words kept playing over and over in his head.  
  
Open your eyes, shhh...  
It's not just a dream  
  
Wes rubbed her back lovingly and watched the flickering candlelight. He felt her breathing become even as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. Wes blew out the candles and shut his eyes as the room became dark once more. "Goodnight, Jen," he whispered. 


End file.
